¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Es el aniversario como pareja para Amy & Daigo y ambos planean celebrarlo como la primera vez… comiendo el mejor postre de helado de fresas.


**N/A:** Bueno, hoy se cumplen dos años desde que se transmitió Kyoryuger por primera vez :3 estoy muy feliz por eso, ya que se convirtió en mi temporada favorita… realmente no tenía planeado realizar algo fuera de lo habitual que no fuera publicar en la página de Amy &amp; Daigo (les agradecería su like) pero después de ver una imagen en tumblr decidí crear este One-shot. Ojalá disfruten de él.

**SUMARY: **Es el aniversario como pareja para Amy &amp; Daigo y ambos planean celebrarlo como la primera vez… comiendo el mejor postre de helado de fresas.

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**TIGER BOY**_

― ¿Así que mañana será su aniversario? ― Cuestionó Yayoi con intriga, mientras ayudaba a su amiga Amy, a lavar algunos platos del restaurante. Junto a ellas, también se encontraba Rin Katsuyama, ésta última también ansiosa por la respuesta.

Ante la cuestión y miradas ansiosas; Amy dejó escapar una risita, conforme un sonrojo se postraba en sus mejillas. ― Así es, mañana King y yo cumplimos un año como pareja ― Anunció notoriamente feliz.

Al instante, Yayoi y Rin soltaron risitas como niñas en una pijamada entusiasmadas al momento de hablar de sus chicos.

― ¡Shh, shh! ¿Quieren que todo el restaurante las oiga? ― Interrogó la Kyoryu Pink. Ulshade y Katsuyama, calmaron sus risas.

― ¿Ya tienen pensado lo que harán? ― Cuestionó Rin pasándole un plato a Amy para que lo secara.

Amy tomó el plato y comenzó a fregarlo. ― Mmm… King y yo decidimos alquilar el restaurante de helados… ya saben para recordar viejos tiempo y comer ese delicioso helado de fresas ― Explicó con ilusión.

Yayoi sonrió. ― Se les ha hecho tradición ir a ese lugar ¿No es así? ―

La joven Yuuzuki sonrió nostálgica. ― Sí… ese lugar significa mucho para ambos, así que dijimos ¿Por qué no? ― Agregó riendo.

Las otras dos jóvenes imitaron su risa.

― Ambos hacen una pareja tan linda ― Elogió Rin. ― Ojalá Souji-kun fuera así conmigo… ― Musitó mirando por el ventanal de la cocina, a su querido Souji-kun, conversando con sus demás amigos Kyoryugers.

Amy colocó una mano en el hombro de la menor. ― No te preocupes Rin-chan, Souji-kun puede ser algo lento… pero no creo que tanto. Sólo espera, y él se dará cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas ― Animó.

Rin asintió sonriente. ― Gracias Amy ―

La mayor sonrió. ― Descuida, además como hay chicos lentos, también pueden existir chicos que van muy rápido… como Ian, ¿No es así Yayoi-chan? ― Cuestionó con picardía mirando a su compañera Kyoryu.

Ésta al oír el nombre del Kyoryu black y el suyo en la misma oración, la hizo sonrojarse. ― ¡Amy-chan, eso no es así! ― Declaró.

Luego de oír aquello, el trío de chicas comenzaron a reír.

Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado de la cocina, en las mesas del restaurante, los Kyoryugers masculinos se encontraban charlando, cuando las risitas de la cocina, los hicieron desconcentrarse.

― Me gustaría saber de qué tanto se ríen ― Murmuró Souji con algo de interés y pavor a la vez, ya que desde que Rin se juntaba con Amy y Yayoi, su compañera de clase se volvía más y más "aterradora" en el buen sentido. No era que le molestara la reciente compañía de su manager del club de kendo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso a su lado.

― Las chicas se ríen por todo… ― Respondió Ian encogiéndose de hombros.

― Aunque lo que me gustaría saber, es qué le sucede a él ― Musitó Nossan haciendo una seña con la cabeza a su lado.

Los demás siguieron con su vista a donde el mayor de todos apuntaba. Y en efecto, a unas cuantas mesas alejadas de ellos, se encontraba su líder, Daigo Kiryu, apodado por ellos como King. El chico interactivo estaba concentrando haciendo quién sabe qué. Pero sus amigos sólo podían divisar que en la mesa en la que se encontraba su líder, había un enorme block de dibujo y unos lápices de colores.

Estaba claro que el chico dibujaba algo… pero ¿qué?

― Últimamente King-dono ha andado de un lado a otro con esos papeles… creo que trabaja en algo muy importante ― Opinó Utchy meditando un poco.

De pronto una idea golpeó a Nossan. ― Oigan, ¿Qué acaso su aniversario con Amy, no es mañana? ― Los demás asintieron.

― ¿Crees que King, le esté preparando algo especial a Amy-san? ― Inquirió Souji.

― Los dos se muestran poco cariñosos en público… pero quizás solos… ― Insinuaba el más viejo de todos.

Ian soltó una risita, apoyando a su compañero. Mientras que Utchy y Souji parecían algo perdidos.

Luego de un par de horas, los Kyoryugers comenzaban a retirarse, pues ya se hacía tarde. Souji se encargó de llevar a Rin hasta su casa; mientras que Ian encaminaba a Yayoi al laboratorio de su abuelo. Como los únicos desocupados, Utchy se fue con Nossan, quien lo había invitado a su casa a cenar con Yuko y Rika.

Finalmente Tiger Boy se vació y Amy se determinó a terminar de recoger el lugar, preparándose para cerrar. Pero mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas a su novio, el cual no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, su concentración era increíble.

Decidida a captar su atención e intentar averiguar lo que hacía, la joven se acercó a él con una refrescante naranjada. ― ¡Hey, King! Toma te preparé esto… ―

Pero al oír las primeras dos palabras, el chico se alertó y rápidamente cerró su block de dibujo y lo tomó en sus manos pegándolo a su pecho, al momento que le mostraba a su novia una sonrisa tonta y distraída. ― Amy, no te hubieras molestado. Pero gracias, ya me moría de sed ― Excusó. Tomando de aquella bebida.

Por su parte, Amy se sentía algo decepcionada de sí, porque su plan no funcionó como ella quería. Así que sin querer sólo pudo formular un puchero después de dejar escapar un suspiro.

Daigo dejó su bebida y miró a su novia. ― ¿Todo bien, Amy? ― Pidió algo preocupado.

― Sí, sólo estoy algo cansada ― Mintió.

Daigo sabía que su novia le mentía, pero prefería no presionarla. ― ¿Qué tal si cierras y te acompaño a tu mansión? ― Sugirió.

Esa idea le sacó una sonrisa a la Kyoryu Pink. ― Muy bien King, y ¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar conmigo y Gentle? ― Agregó ella.

― Eso me gusta mucho más ― Respondió con su característico signo de paz.

Amy rió y se retiró para poder cerrar, mientras Daigo recogía su block y sus lápices de colores y los guardaba en una pequeña mochila que traía consigo.

Luego de esto, ambos emprendieron camino a la mansión Yuuzuki.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Al día siguiente, Amy se encontraba ocupada con los preparativos para esa noche; pero en su mente no podía olvidar aquel block de dibujo que su novio se rehusaba a soltar. Incluso en la cena de anoche la chica no pudo obtener ninguna pista de lo que el chico dibujaba.

No es que desconfiara de él… eso jamás…

Pero ver a su chico traer de un lado a otro ese cuaderno sin soltarlo ni un instante, comenzaba a volverla loca.

¿Qué rayos escondía?

Sin duda, era una cuestión que respondería esta noche a como dé lugar.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Finalmente la hora había llegado.

Amy usaba un vestido color rosa suave, unos botines color café, y encima un pequeño abrigo del mismo color. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, de la cual caía su cabello rizado. Llevaba la cantidad correcta de maquillaje y algo de brillo labial.

Ya estando lista, emprendió camino al restaurante.

Era algo temprano, pero la chica debía llegar antes para asegurarse que su sorpresa estuviera lista.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**RESTAURANTE**_

― ¡King! ― Saludó Amy al encontrarse con su novio.

Daigo sonrió. ― ¡Hola Amy! Qué linda estás hoy… bueno todos los días ― Agregó el chico con un ligero sonrojo.

Mismo que ella tampoco evitar, y se marcó en sus mejillas. ― Gracias King… ―

Daigo rascó torpemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.― Creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto ¿No crees? ― Cuestionó algo avergonzado recordando la primera vez que llegaron a ese restaurante. El día de su primera cita después de derrotar a la Legión Deboss. Pero incluso habiendo pasado un año de ese hecho, ambos no podían dejar su timidez cuando estaban frente al otro.

Amy soltó una risita, recordando también aquello. ― Pero sigue siendo divertido… igual que la primera vez ― Aseguró.

El líder de los Kyoryugers sonrió ampliamente. ― Bueno, entonces entremos ― Amy asintió con entusiasmo.

Al entrar, ambos vieron como el restaurante estaba perfectamente preparado para su cita. Una sola mesa al centro iluminada por un par de velas. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares a la espera de su tan ansiado y preciado postre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el postre llegó y ambos gozaron de él.

Después de una par de horas de charlar, Amy decidió que era hora de darle su obsequio a su novio. Abandonó la mesa y antes de volver le pidió a King que cerrara los ojos, éste obedeció. Y Amy le puso frente a él un pastel en donde en el centro tenía dibujado a Gabutyra y Dricera con merengue. Cuando Daigo abrió los ojos estaba sorprendido.

― Sé que no es mucho… pero estuve practicando y creo que quedó muy delicioso ― Comentó la chica algo apenada.

Daigo negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. ― Es perfecto, se ve totalmente delicioso, gracias Amy ― Elogió. La chica se sonrojó. ― Pero antes de probarlo, me gustaría darte tu regalo ― Anunció, al momento que sacaba aquel block de dibujos que había cargado durante toda la semana. Amy estaba confundida e inquieta por saber la sorpresa. Daigo tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y habló. ― Definitivamente no es lo más costoso del mundo… tú te mereces eso y mucho más ―

― King… ―

― Lo que quiero decir… es que creo que esto te gustará ― Finalizó pasándole el block.

Amy lo tomó en sus manos. Le quitó el lazo rosa y lo abrió.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Por su parte, Daigo esperaba ansioso su reacción. Justo cuando creería que la chica lo aporrearía. Ésta sonrió ampliamente, y esa misma sonrisa se ensanchaba más conforme pasaba las páginas.

― ¿Y bien? ― Pidió él.

La chica sentía que lloraría, pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad, no lo hizo y miró al chico que tenía enfrente. ― King… es… es perfecto… todo esto es hermoso, es magnífico es una gran obra de arte ― Elogió. Y él no podía sentirse más feliz y orgulloso.

El chico durante todo este tiempo, se la había pasado realizando dibujos de todo lo que había vivido con Amy… desde que se conocieron hasta cuando se reunieron luego de vencer al Dios Ascendiente Deboss.

― Quizás no dibujo como Shinya pero… ― Intentó decir el chico, refiriéndose al mangaka favorito de Amy y descendiente de Tessai.

Ella lo interrumpió. ― Esto es mil veces mejor… te lo aseguro ― Luego dio vuela a la página llegando al último dibujo. Eran ambos caminado tomados de la mano mientras se sonreían y arriba de ellos aparecían globos de diálogos con la imagen del helado de fresas. ― Y definitivamente este dibujo será mi favorito ― Declaró.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella para capturar sus labios.

― ¡Feliz aniversario! ― Se susurraron ambos, luego de romper el beso.

Y nuevamente se acercaron para compartir un beso más.

― Feliz aniversario de habernos conocido hace dos años ― Le dijo él.

Ella se conmovió. ― Te acordaste… King… ― Susurró.

Y esta vez, comieron pastel y pidieron otra ronda de helados de fresa.

Bendito siga siendo ese postre de helado de fresas.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Bueno, creí que no lograría terminarlo, afortunadamente lo logré. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta lectura tal y como yo lo hice al escribirlo. No olviden dejarme sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
